


本德兄弟二十字微小說

by catalyst19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalyst19/pseuds/catalyst19
Summary: 真不敢相信我寫了，一切都是因為論文的關係。──2014.01.01





	本德兄弟二十字微小說

**Crime 背德**  
「你覺得他們會諒解嗎？」  
「為什麼不、因為我們都是男人？」  
「……因為德比。」

 **Crossover 混合同人**  
──又一個Bender……多特蒙德！

_Harry Potter混同。_

**Death & Fantasy 死亡與幻想**  
One day, he'll hold his hand and say the vows. Before then, he whispers in his dream—Till death us do part.

 **First Time 第一次**  
「為什麼不能一起睡？我們一直一起睡的。」三歲小孩十分嚴肅地強調。  
「親愛的，你哥哥不想把感冒傳給你。」

 **Future Fic 未來**  
They'll once again hold up the trophy. This time in Nationalmannschaft.

 **Horror 驚慄**  
LARS BENDER WAS NEVER EXISTED.

_我才不會說我只是想要寫這一題。_

**Humor 幽默**  
「反正長的一樣共用一個號碼就好了嘛。」（給其他人一些機會嘛～）  
「但是這樣就沒有辦法一起上場。」  
「對齁，兩個人還可以迷惑對手！」  
（白眼）

 **Kinky 變態/怪癖**  
他喜歡正面進入對方、看著對方徘徊在高潮邊緣失控的模樣，然後想像自己在對方眼中是否呈現一樣的表情。

 **Parody 仿效**  
「我們沒有辦法再假扮成對方，」Sven一臉遺憾，「夏天過後我的身高就超過哥哥了。」

_就算只有那幾公分還是有人分不出來啊文文www_

**RPS Real Person Slash, 真人同人**  
官方逼死同人

_別再一起受傷了好嗎_

**Author's Note:**

> 規則：  
> 1.選擇一個你喜歡的歐美影集/電影/書籍/節目/音樂/動漫/電玩/中的角色或配對。  
> 2.挑選十個你喜歡的題目，等級隨意。  
> 3.每一道題目英文以10字為限，中文以20字為限。（若完全以英文寫作再翻譯成中文，則中文部份無字數限定） （若中英參雜（如人名和專有名詞），一個英文單字算一字中文）  
> 4.寫完十篇然後指定下一位。  
> 5.大功告成，發文。
> 
> 題目：  
> Adventure 冒險 / Angst 焦慮 / Crackfic 片段 / Crime 背德 / Crossover 混合同人 / Death 死亡 / Episode Related 劇情透露 / Fantasy 幻想 / Fetish 戀物癖 / First Time 第一次 / Fluff 輕鬆 / Future Fic 未來 / Horror 驚慄 / Humor 幽默 / Hurt/Comfort 傷害∕慰藉 / Kinky 變態∕怪癖 / Parody 仿效 / Poetry 詩歌∕韻文 / Romance 浪漫 / Sci-Fi 科幻 / Smut 情色 / Spiritual 心靈 / Suspense 懸念 / Time Travel 時空旅行 / Tragedy 悲劇 / Western 西部風格 / Gary Stu 大眾情人 男性 / Mary Sue 大眾情人 女性 / / AU Alternate Universe，平行宇宙劇情 / OOC Out of Character，角色個性偏差 / OFC Original Female Character,，原創女性角色 / OMC Original Male Character, 原創男性角色 / UST Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解決情慾 / PWP Plot, What Plot? 無劇情。在此狹義為“上床“ / RPS Real Person Slash，真人同人 /


End file.
